The Trip to the Island
by jc-1225
Summary: Many someones will die on a school trip disaster, all because of Gaz. Told in the eyes of a new student, Rose. RR
1. Intro

_I remember it all very clearly._

_It was an ordinary school trip; nothing too crazy. It was like a science camp, I guess you could say. Well, we were going to an island; I figure it had been something they had been learning before I came. I had only been here about a week. We were to stay on the island for a week, nothing huge. I've been on a trip that lasted a month; but that's a different story. There were rooms on the island, thankfully. The rooms provided a sanctuary from what was happening beyond the walls. I was one of the few who lived, unfortunately for me, my love did not; but I'll get to that later._


	2. Chapter 2

_We had just arrived. Dib and Zim were going at it again. Nobody really seemed to care, as usual. I did, but I said nothing. The teachers had gone away, maybe they died. We sure wouldn't care if they did. I think maybe they left the island. No one paid them any attention. No one ever did anyway. There was beeping noise and then that's when I noticed the loudspeaker. That's when everyone noticed._

_Someone (some teacher or something) announced, "As you may see, Zim and Dib are setting an example for all of you. I would advise you all to do the same or I will take you off the Earth myself. Find the tree marked with an X. Then there will be weapons to choose from. Then, once everyone finds a weapon, a bell will sound and you may begin the fight. The last few standing will gain power unimaginable." _

_I had figured that I would sit and wait it out; but that wasn't the case._


	3. Chapter 3

_I looked down at my dagger. Guns, knives, tracking systems, swords, cookie sheets; no one was left unarmed. _

_Suddenly there was a noise heard from the door of the room, my shelter. Someone would be entering soon. I cart wheeled out of the window and landed on the ground, knife in hand. (A/N hehe Kunimitsu lol)_

_Zim shot a bullet in my direction. I dodged it with the best of my ability. The bullet hit the tree to my right, exactly where I would've been if I didn't move out of the way. Dib took his cookie sheet and bashed Zim in the head a few times. I then threw my dagger into Zim, who fell to the ground in Irken pain._

_A shot was fired into my love as he fell to the ground. I looked to where the shot came from. The window! Gaz had a sniper pointed out the window. Tears streaked down my face as I kissed the cheek of my dear, Dib Membrane. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Part of me wanted to end it all and give up; but I knew Dib wouldn't have wanted that. Tears stained my cheeks as my eyes suddenly turned fiery red and full of rage. For the next few days, Gaz Membrane was my target; but that doesn't mean that I would just watch and let others pass by me. No, I killed anyone who would challenge me, anyone that stood in my way._

_Soon, it was down to one….I had spent days planning my attack; now the time had finally come. I glared at my enemy from behind a tree. She didn't see me and I was thankful. She looked around with her eyes squinted and ears open, searching, searching for me, her sniper in hand. (A/N sometimes I think that Gaz needs glasses lol) When I decided it was time to strike, I threw my dagger in her direction. I missed. But I didn't care it wasn't meant to hit her. It was meant as a distraction. But now that she's figured out my direction and she waits for sounds of movement._

_With my knife stuck in the trunk of another tree, I pull out the cookie sheet that I took from the sand covered ground. I fling it as if it were a Frisbee. It hits Gas around the middle of her body. As she falls backwards, she drops her gun and that gives me enough time to plan my next attack. (A/N muahahaha I win! Yayzers!) I run towards where she lays, the wind knocked from her almost lifeless body as groans escape her lips. I picked up the sniper and begin to run away giving her time to recover before I strike again. On my way, I pull my dagger from the tree the bound the wound of the mark, the mark stating my presence. _


	5. Chapter 5

_It began to get dark, so I thought that it had been enough recovery time for Gaz. I went to find her. Her gun in one hand and my knife in the other, I wasn't about to fight her with her being unarmed. I had hoped she picked up a weapon from the ground._

_I spotted her with a gun clasped with both hands, she looked around nervously._

_I put my dagger in the pocket of my jeans, placing it carefully between the denim fabric of my backside. I breathed heavily. Fifty times I take another breath with an ambience of nothing left, I stand in the open, ivy behind me. It's too dark for her to see me I know. I pull her sniper to my face, as I point it in her direction. But instead of aiming for her, I shoot just a few feet away from her, letting her know I'm close._

_She points her rifle to the ivy. A shot is fired._

_There is a sharp pain below my rib cage. I clutch the right side of my stomach in fear. Rapidly, I search for something that is of use to my wound, something in the way of a tourniquet, something to stop the pain, the blood from pouring out of me and leaving me wounded and lifeless by morning._

Catch me as I fall, say you're here and it's all over now. Speaking to the atmosphere, no one's here and I fall into myself. This truth drives me into madness. I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away.

**Haha! Fooled you, didn't I? You thought she'd walk away without a scratch, didn't you? Well ya know what? You were wrong! Muahahaha I win! Rose might even die…..you never know!**


	6. Chapter 6 LAST CHAPTER

_At that point, I was fed up with all of it and decided to shoot her; this time I didn't miss. I hit her square in the face._

_I clasped on the ground as soon as I knew she was dead._

_They would arrive in the morning and find me here alone, but alive._

_I found it hard to sleep. So I ran over the incident a few times in my head, tears rolling down my face, from both memories and pain._

_Now, at dawn, I'm still waiting for them to arrive._

I watch the day break. I watch the sun rise and I think, I wonder what this day's gonna bring, without you. I hear happy birds sing. I see people smiling. Though you're gone, this world hasn't stopped turning at all. Life goes on. I never told you what I should have told you long ago, and there's one thing I wish you could know, I miss you, so……..Love, your baby.


End file.
